Rule 8: Never take anything for granted
by Aliiks
Summary: La suite des aventures de Blanche au NCIS. Entre le retour de Caitlin et des anciennes connaissances qui ne sont pas là que pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé (ou de café), il y a du mouvement... Bien sûr, je ne possède rien du tout, que Blanche...
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà de retour avec la suite des aventure de Blanche au NCIS! Ok, j'avoue, ça n'a pas pris super longtemps...**

**Cette fiction est un peu différente de la précédente, dans le style. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que sa grande soeur...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_Précedemment:_

_La jeune Agent Blanche Sasha Shigpersdabb fait son entrée au NCIS de Washington. Elle est la fille de feu la directrice Jenny Shepard, et à la mort de celle-ci, Ziva l'a élevée dans la plus grande discrétion. Ziva, qui était restée en Israël, même si elle revient régulièrement rendre visite à sa seconde famille, est rappelée pour une enquête impliquant des français. Durant cette enquête, Blanche découvre que son père est Gibbs, mais n'en dit pas un mot. Un mois après la fin de l'enquête, Ziva revient, avouant qu'elle est enceinte. Au cours de l'enquête suivante, Blanche et Gibbs discutent de Jenny, puis elle se décide à lui dire la vérité. A ce moment-là, Gibbs est tué par... quelqu'un. Il s'avère que ce quelqu'un est l'agent du FBI Ron Sacks, qui avait quelques problèmes... Plus tard, on apprend que Tony a demandé Ziva en mariage, et qu'elle a dit oui, mais qu'elle attend d'avoir accouché pour se marier. Elle donne donc naissance à 2 petites filles identiques sauf pour la couleur des yeux, l'une a les yeux noisette de sa mère, l'autre les yeux verts de son père. Après le mariage, Blanche demande à repartir quelques temps en France. Là, elle retourne dans la maison de sa mère, et fait des découvertes surprenantes, à savoir: il y a encore des méchants à sa poursuite, et l'agent Caitlin Todd est vivante..._

* * *

**Prologue**

Caitlin tourne en rond dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Encore et encore. Chaque journée lui paraît plus longue que la précédente, et ce depuis près de 20 ans. 18 pour être exacte. 18 ans que l'hôpital suit son évolution psychologique, depuis qu'elle a été «tuée» par un terroriste israélien. Seulement, elle est encore vivante, donc il y a dû y avoir un problème. Elle se souvient pourtant. Elle a protégé son patron d'un tir, elle a pris la balle dans la poitrine. Bon, il a descendu le tireur, et le gilet pare-balles a bien joué son rôle, d'accord. Après, son collègue et son patron l'ont relevée, elle a voulu dire une petite phrase de soulagement, mais elle n'a pas pu la finir. C'est étrange. La balle d'un sniper lui a pourtant traversé la tête… Comment a-t-elle pu survivre ? C'est la question qu'elle se pose depuis 18 ans, et que tout le monde se pose. Sauf qu'à priori, c'est leur médecin légiste qui l'a autopsiée. Donc, elle est morte. Non. Elle n'est pas morte, puisqu'elle est là, dans cet hôpital, à attendre que les médecins et les infirmières viennent la voir.

Elle n'a pas parlé depuis 18 ans qu'elle est là, et c'est bien ce qui inquiète les professionnels de la santé. Elle doit être un cas unique, s'amuse-t-elle à penser. Elle soupire, retourne sur son lit, et commence à compter. Elle compte le temps qui la sépare de maintenant à la prochaine visite. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**C'est encore un court prologue, mais nécessaire à la mise en place de cette fiction... Et oui je sais, il y a des incohérences, parce que Cate est censée être morte, mais toutes les réponses vont arriver au cours de la fic...**

** Dans le prochain chapitre, une rencontre...**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	2. Apprivoisement

******Ok, il ne faut pas croire que j'ai pitié de ma pauvre fiction qui attend sa suite, d'accord, seulement, voilà, moufleyte m'a présenté sa théorie de la suprématie des poules, et je lui ai promis que... Peu importe elle trouve que je suis presque une volaille, mais en ce moment, je crois que je suis une chèvre, poursuivie par des documents Word sur le réticulum endoplasmique, l'appareil de Golgi, le cycle cellulaire, et la biochimie (quelle embêtante, celle-là, alors!) D'accord, je me tais, je me remétamorphose en moi, ****EEEEET... Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction! Qu'est-ce que Blanche va faire de cette nouvelle?**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Apprivoisement - POV Blanche**

-Comment ça, l'agent Todd n'est pas morte ? s'écrie Leon Vance à l'annonce que la Secrétaire de la Marine.

-C'est ce que dit le dossier de l'agent Gibbs, se défend la concernée.

-C'est celui de ma mère, en fait, corrige Blanche. Je peux ? demande-t-elle au directeur du NCIS en montrant l'ordinateur.

Vance s'écarte de son bureau et laisse la place à la jeune agente, qui prend place, et explique :

-Je lance simplement une recherche dans les données des hôpitaux les plus proches. On va bien voir si elle est enregistrée quelque part.

-J'ai là des ordonnances, précise la SecNav.

-Il y a le nom de l'hôpital ?

-Oui, mais c'est complètement illisible…

-Montrez-moi… Oh, ben c'est encore plus simple… Je vais la scanner et agrandir la section…

Elle joint le geste à la parole.

-Alors… Eh ben, il faut croire que nous avons l'esprit compliqué: l'agent Todd est dans la section psychiatrie de Bethesda !

-Je suggère de ne pas encore en parler, lance Vance.

-J'allais proposer la même chose, répondent les 2 autres en chœur.

-Si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense que je vais vous laisser, ajoute Blanche. Monsieur, Madame…

Elle se retire. Son cerveau cogite… Les deux bureaucrates et elles s'étaient compris. Elle devait aller voir Caitlin avant de dire la vérité aux autres. Elle se pose pourtant beaucoup de questions sur l'état de l'ancien agent… Elle passe devant les bureaux, pensive, sans dire un mot.

-Sasha, tu vas où ? s'enquit Tim.

-Je reviens dans une heure, j'ai une course à faire.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça va, mais merci.

Elle se rend à Bethesda. Là, elle prend contact avec les infirmières qui s'occupent de l'agent Todd.

-Bonjour, Agent Spécial Sasha Gibbs. Je viens prendre des nouvelles de Caitlin Todd. Oui, je sais, ça fait 18 ans que personne n'a pris de ses nouvelles…

L'infirmière est effectivement très surprise.

-Je peux lui parler ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Vous voulez mon avis ? Elle fait de l'amnésie, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache lui redonner la mémoire.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'elle est ici.

-Je sais que mon père a travaillé avec elle, si je lui parle de lui, ça va peut-être lui revenir.

-Bon… D'accord… Mais pas trop longtemps.

-Promis.

Blanche est donc conduite à la chambre de Caitlin.

-Faites attention, personne ne peut la toucher, l'avertit l'infirmière, avant de la laisser.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Blanche, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sasha. Vous ne me connaissez pas, je le sais. Mais je dois vous parler de quelqu'un. Vous vous souvenez de votre patron ?

Caitlin hoche la tête.

-Et de son nom ?

Cette fois, elle secoue la tête.

-Son nom est Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle semble se souvenir.

-Il y avait aussi vos collègues : Tony… McGee, ou le bleu, ou juste… Tim… Abby… Ducky.

L'absence de réponse inquiète Blanche, mais elle continue.

-Je me doute que vous ne vous souvenez pas de tout. Si vous vous rappelez ce qu'il s'est passé, je tenais à vous dire que celui qui vous a tiré dessus, Ari Haswari… il a été tué, juste le jour où l'équipe pensait vous enterrer. Vous vous souvenez où vous travailliez, à ce moment ?

Elle signe NCIS.

-Oui, c'est ça…

L'œil interrogateur de Cate n'échappe pas à Blanche.

-D'accord. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Elle se lance dans le récit de sa vie, et de celui du NCIS après qu'elle ait été touchée. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Blanche peut ressentir certaines réactions de Caitlin. Elle donne l'impression de se rappeler de certaines choses. La surprise se lit dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle apprend que la jeune femme devant elle est la fille de Gibbs.

-Je sais, c'est bizarre, comme annonce, sourit Blanche. Gibbs d'ailleurs… Gibbs est mort en l'apprenant.

Sous le choc, Cate ne retient pas ses larmes.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, lui assure Blanche, confuse.

Cate se laisse tomber sur ses oreillers. Blanche lui prend la main pour la réconforter. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle essaie de se retirer, mais Cate resserre sa prise. Blanche sait qu'elles viennent de créer un lien très fort.

Cate ferme les yeux, et les larmes coulent, plus abondantes encore. Blanche lui caresse la tête. A cet instant, l'infirmière arrive, et annonce à Blanche qu'il faut qu'elle parte. L'agent s'exécute. Une fois hors de la chambre, l'infirmière lui chuchote :

-Comment vous avez fait ? Elle ne laisse personne la toucher, d'habitude !

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoue Blanche, je vous assure que j'ai pris sa main par réflexe, mais elle ne l'a pas retirée. Vous pourrez essayer, mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille, elle doit digérer tout ce que je lui ai dit. Et il y a beaucoup à digérer croyez-moi.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Elle a travaillé au NCIS. Elle ne s'en souvient que très peu, mais elle le sait. Je vous laisse mon numéro, si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit.

Blanche retourne au Navy Yard.

-Ca fait plus d'une heure, lui reproche Tony.

-Fallait commencer les interviews sans moi, réplique-t-elle.

En effet, l'équipe projetait d'engager une nouvelle recrue.

-On a commencé, figure-toi, mais Ziva a besoin de toi, à la maison.

-Qu… Pardon ?!

-Fonce, elle veut te parler.

Blanche lève les yeux au ciel, et s'en va chez sa tutrice.

-Il parait que tu as besoin de moi.

-J'avais envie de te voir… Je ne sors pas beaucoup, avec les filles…

-Tu rigoles ? je suis venue te voir quand je suis rentrée…

-Mais tu ne m'as pas raconté.

-Ah, c'est donc ça… Si tu y tiens tant… Je suis allée chez nous à Paris. Maman dit que tu es la personne la plus digne de confiance sur cette planète.

-Comment ?

-J'ai trouvé plein de mots qu'elle avait écrits avant qu'on parte. Elle avait l'air inquiet. On serait en danger. Enfin, surtout moi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Des personnes du passé… Elle n'a pas donné de noms précis. Quand je suis revenue ici, je suis allée à notre première maison. Elle avait été fouillée. J'ai récupéré un dossier top secret.

-Tu l'as ouvert ?

-Non, pas encore, mentit la jeune femme. Je suis pas sûre de devoir le faire, elle m'a indiqué de le donner à mon père. Comment vont tes filles ?

-Kelly fait plein de sourires tout le temps, et Tali est très observatrice.

-Elles sont belles… Salut Tali ! Coucou ma princesse…

Elle prend le bébé dans ses bras et la câline.

-Oui, Tali, moi aussi j'aime les câlins…

-Pff, se moque Ziva…

-Ziva… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ce dossier ?

-Lis-le. Et selon le contenu, donne-le à Vance.

Cela la rassure. Elle a fait le bon choix.

Le lendemain, elle retourne voir Caitlin. Elle lui raconte encore le NCIS, et elle, pour tout mettre en relation, lorsqu'elle arrivera à la fin de l'histoire.

-Ziva a peut-être fait partie du Mossad, et elle a peut-être tué son demi-frère, mais elle est la personne la plus digne de confiance sur cette fichue planète. Je lui confierai ma vie. Bon, d'accord, c'est déjà fait, elle est ma tutrice légale. Elle est quelqu'un de formidable. Je suis sûre que vous aussi. Elle a gagné la confiance de Gibbs grâce à cela. Et moi, je suis restée un secret. Seule Ziva connaissait mon existence. Pendant qu'ils sauvaient le monde, j'allais à l'école, et elle venait me chercher après l'étude parfois. Mais souvent, je restais chez des amis jusqu'au dîner. J'ai grandi, passé mon examen de fin d'études, et j'ai fait des études de sciences. A la maison, Ziva m'apprenait à être un agent. J'ai appris plus tard à manier une arme, ça ne m'est pas venu facilement. J'ai dû apprendre toutes les règles de Gibbs. Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, Ziva est repartie en Israël. Mais j'étais autonome, je pouvais rester ici. J'aurai pourtant voulu aller avec elle, être sûre qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle était en sécurité là où elle était. J'ai essayé de me réconforter toute seule. Je vous l'accorde, ce n'était pas brillant… Ziva revenait de temps en temps. Elle passait voir l'équipe, et moi. Il y a deux ans et demi, j'ai intégré l'équipe. Le poste avait été occupé maintes fois, mais personne ne survit à Gibbs très longtemps, sauf nous. A ce moment-là, Gibbs devait partir à la retraite 5 mois plus tard. Il supervisait encore les opérations, laissant de plus en plus de place à Tony. Seul le directeur Vance était au courant de mon ascendance. J'ai juste dit que j'étais née en France, et que j'étais arrivée ici à 5 ans. Jusqu'à ce que Tony découvre que Ziva était ma tutrice légale. J'ai dû avouer cette partie, mais rien du reste. J'ai découvert tard que Gibbs était mon père. 1 mois avant son dernier jour de travail officiel, j'ai décidé de lui en parler. C'est ce jour-là… qu'il nous a quittés.

2 ans après, en parler lui faisait mal… Et autant pour Cate.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première partie... Un avis?**

**SVP, ayez pitié d'une auteure à la recherche de son style *snif* laissez moi une review... (cependant, si vous trouvez que mon état mental est douteux, je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de l'absentéisme que j'observerai, parce que je suis d'accord, j'ai un peu pété un câble et c'est là que Ziva dirait:"ben j'espère que c'était pas un important, sinon, Gibbs va te réclamer tes rapports pour hier, et puis, mince, t'as qu'à le changer..." Ok, je sors...)**

**Aliiks**


	3. Remonter la pente

**Ok, alors, maintenant, laissons un peu parler Cate...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Remonter la pente - POV Caitlin**

Les réponses à toutes ses questions finissent par arriver. Une seule source. Pour toutes les réponses. Cette source s'appelle Blanche Sasha Gibbs, fille de l'agent spécial du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs et de l'ancienne directrice Jennifer Shepard. Cette enfant de 23 ans permet à Cate de combler le vide de ces 19 dernières années. Elle aussi est agent du NCIS, mais elle ne connaissait pas son père. Son histoire est fascinante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cate exprime ses émotions. Pendant deux mois Sasha, comme elle veut qu'on l'appelle, lui raconte sa vie, et celle du NCIS, tout ce qu'elle a manqué. Elle a ainsi appris que celui qui lui avait tiré dessus est mort, abattu par sa demi-sœur, qui a fait partie de l'équipe, mais qui n'est plus agent spécial aujourd'hui, qu'elle est restée 8 ans, qu'ensuite elle a été remplacée plusieurs fois, et qu'à présent, c'est Sasha qui a la place en face de Tony. Sasha a été élevée en partie par cet ancien agent, parce que sa mère est morte quand elle était petite. Gibbs devait prendre sa retraite, quand Sasha est arrivée, mais elle a vite compris qu'il était son père, et quand il l'a appris, il s'est fait tué. Maintenant, a priori, Sasha est en danger. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que Cate a déduit de ce que Sasha lui a dit. Au bout de deux mois, elle pense qu'il est peut-être temps que Sasha en apprenne un peu plus sur elle. Alors quand elle entre dans sa chambre, ce jour-là, Caitlin décide qu'il est l'heure de se prendre en charge, et articule :

-Bonjour Sasha.

-Bonjour ! Vous avez retrouvé votre voix, c'est formidable ! Il y a une raison particulière ?

-Je… voulais vous parler…

-Oh, d'accord…

Blanche est surprise, mais infiniment contente de l'avancée des événements.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Cate de parler, et de raconter son histoire. Elle aussi, raconte toute son histoire, jusqu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Ca prend plus de temps que pour Blanche, car elle a encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé, et ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas parlé, que la parole lui revient difficilement. Mais elle le fait. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, certains souvenirs lui reviennent. Parfois, elle sourit, parfois les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Mais à chaque fois, Blanche est là pour la soutenir. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle parle plus souvent d'Abby que des autres, bien que régulièrement évoqués.

-Mais ils m'ont… tous… enterrée, soupire-t-elle, le 4ème soir.

-Ils ne vous ont pas oubliée pour autant, croyez-moi.

-Vous croyez ?

-Il leur arrive de me parler de vous. Pas beaucoup, mais ça arrive. Tony tient une sorte de journal dans son ordinateur, où il s'adresse notamment à vous.

-Alors, vous pensez que… qu'un jour… je pourrais… peut-être les revoir ?

-Bien sûr, mais il faut que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme, et que vous ayez l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Les médecins disent… que depuis que vous… venez me voir… je vais mieux.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Si je parle… alors que je ne… l'avais pas fait… depuis 18 ans… c'est que quelqu'un… a fait changer… les choses, non ?

-Si, sourit Blanche, vous avez raison. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, ils viendront vous voir.

-Vous voulez… leur dire… ?

-Ca va être délicat. J'en suis consciente. Mais oui, je compte leur dire. Je ne voulais pas, au début, car je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir à ma présence, et à mes visites. A priori, vous réagissez plutôt bien, mais il vous faut encore du repos. Mes visites sont éprouvantes.

-Mais je ne … vois jamais… personne… Je m'ennuie…

-D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais maintenant, je dois partir, et pour vous, il est temps de vous reposer encore un peu.

Blanche embrasse le front de Cate avant de partir. Revoir Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky… C'était le prochain espoir de Cate.

**POV Blanche**

S'occuper d'un malade n'est pas de tout repos… Blanche s'en était déjà rendu compte quand elle s'était occupée de Ziva, mais là, c'est encore pire, parce que Cate demande à voir des gens qui la croient morte depuis 18 ans. La jeune femme soupire avant d'allumer le contact de sa voiture. Elle rentre directement chez elle, sans passer par chez Tony et Ziva, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire… Parce qu'en parler à Tony, c'est le mettre dans une situation délicate. En parler à Ziva, c'est la même chose. En parler à McGee, Tony le saurait aussitôt. Ducky ? Il fallait pouvoir l'emmener… Et Jimmy le saurait, donc Tony le saurait. Jimmy ne la connaissait pas assez, quoi que… Mais pareil, Tony le saurait. Le directeur Vance ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Il reste donc Abby. Mais c'est pareil. Tony le saurait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Qu'aurait fait Gibbs ? Il en aurait parlé à… Oh. A personne, c'est exact…

Maman, ça ne m'aide pas… J'ai besoin de conseil… Surtout que c'est toi qui me mets dans cet embarras… _Ecoute ton instinct, Blanche. Tu ne t'appelles pas Gibbs pour rien. _D'accord. Et si mon instinct me dit juste que je m'attire plus d'ennuis en 2 ans que Tony dans toute sa vie ? D'accord, c'est sans doute faux, mais quand même ! _Blanche. Fais ce que je te dis. Crois en ton jugement._ D'accord, donc selon toi, je devrais en parler au moins à Abby. Mais est-elle capable de garder un si gros secret ? _Sasha. _D'accord, papa, d'accord. Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps, elle n'est gentille avec moi que depuis peu de temps.

Blanche soupire. Ses parents sont morts, et ils trouvent quand même le moyen de lui donner des ordres… Elle sait que ce n'est que ses propres réflexions selon ce qu'ils auraient dit, mais tout de même !

Blanche passe les deux jours suivant, nerveuse, sans aller voir Caitlin, de peur de la décevoir. Tony finit par s'énerver.

-Sasha ! Concentre-toi, nom de nom ! On a meurtre à résoudre, et si tu n'es pas avec nous, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait y arriver à temps.

-Désolée, Tony.

-Règle 6, gronde-t-il immédiatement.

-Règle 13, soupire-t-elle en guise de réponse.

-Règle 1, réplique-t-il.

-Mais… Je ne me fous pas de toi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, et ceci n'est pas une excuse !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputée avec Ziva ? Tu ne viens plus nous voir…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien ça va passer.

En fin de journée, elle se décide à parler avec Abby.

-Salut Sasha !

-Salut Abs. Il faut que je te parle.

-Oh, je suis flattée. De quoi faut-il que tu me parles ?

-C'est important. Pour tout le monde, mais, pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu ne dises rien du tout à qui que ce soit.

-D'accord mais… dis-moi ce que c'est…

-Dès que tu as fini, il faut que je t'emmène voir quelqu'un.

-Tu as éveillé ma curiosité… Je finis ça et je suis à toi.

La scientifique range les dernières preuves, éteint ses ordinateurs, puis se dirige à son bureau pour enlever sa blouse et enfiler son manteau.

-Alors, on va voir qui ?

-Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi. Cette personne est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis longtemps. Par contre, il faudra faire attention, quand je suis arrivée la première fois, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche.

-Oh, d'accord. Longtemps comment ?

-Aucune idée. Juste longtemps, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je sais que tu voudras la prendre dans tes bras, alors je te préviens.

-D'accord, je ferai attention.

Elles font le trajet en silence. A l'hôpital, les infirmières et les médecins saluent Blanche, et jettent un œil surpris à Abby, mais ne font pas de remarque. Blanche frappe à la porte de la chambre de Cate.

-Entre, Sasha !

-Salut ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, aujourd'hui. Elle ouvre la porte encore plus grand, pour dévoiler Abby.

-Abby !

-Cate ! C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Sasha ! C'est Caitlin ?

-Oui Abs, c'est Cate, c'est bien elle.

-Mais…Mais…

-Je sais, Abs. Je te raconterai ça plus tard. Vous devez sûrement avoir des choses à vous dire, non ?

Seulement le regard de Cate signifie bien ce qu'il signifie : elle veut que Blanche reste.

Elle passe donc sa soirée avec Abs et Cate, à les écouter parler, et raconter les 18 ans qui les séparent de leur dernière rencontre.

-Sasha, dit soudain Abby. Merci. Comment tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Ma mère m'a mise au courant.

-Jenny ?

-Oui. Quand je suis rentrée en France, j'ai fait toutes les cachettes de ma mère. Il y avait entre autres un dossier avec toutes les informations sur Cate. Toutes les interventions, les rendez-vous, les résultats… Les appels des médecins… Elle m'a demandé de le remettre à Vance, comme si elle savait qu'il allait être le nouveau directeur… Bref, quand j'ai compris, au bout de 4 jours, j'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Il était avec le SecNav. On a conclu qu'il ne fallait en parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tous les détails et que Cate soit autonome.

-Elle est autonome ! s'insurge Abby.

-Pas complètement. Elle dépend encore des médecins. Elle a encore besoin de beaucoup de soutien, elle est faible, malgré tout ce qu'on lui donne. Mais les antidépresseurs ont cet effet.

-Quoi ? Ils t'ont mise sous antidépresseurs ?!

-Abs, la coupe Blanche, elle n'a pas parlé depuis près de 19 ans.

-Et tu vas me faire croire qu'elle est sous antidépresseurs depuis tout ce temps ?

-Bon, d'accord, ça fait seulement 5 ans, mais ça ne change pas le problème. C'est une disposition que nous avons prise tous les 3, et tu sais bien que la Secrétaire à la Marine est une femme réfléchie. Abby, elle a beaucoup progressé en quelques mois, encore quelques-uns et elle sort, il faut juste qu'on soit patiente, toutes les 3.

-Ok. Et ensuite, il se passera quoi ?

-On va l'aider à se réinsérer, et j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Ceci est une promesse.

-D'accord. D'accord, je serai patiente. Mais je viendrai tous les jours te voir, Cate.

-Ca, c'est ton choix. Moi je suis venue tous les jours, ces deux derniers mois.

* * *

**Elle est pas encore très bavarde, Cate, hein. Mais il faut que je re-cerne le personnage, en sachant qu'elle a beaucoup changé...**

**Concours de la review la plus sincère? Non? Ok, juste une review, alors...**

**Aliiks**


	4. La dernière épreuve

**Bijour bijour! Aliiks la chèvre (sauf si vous trouvez un animal plus mieux, je sais c'est pas français...) revient avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La dernière épreuve - POV Cate**

Plus qu'un mois, les médecins lui ont promis qu'elle ne resterait plus qu'un mois avant de rentrer chez elle. Ils estiment de toute façon qu'elle a passé bien trop de temps ici et que c'est le moment où jamais de tenter une réintégration ? Il faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée de Blanche, tout a changé. Les médecins ont bien vu que la jeune femme a changé la vie de leur patiente. Plus calme, plus douce, plus confiante,… Et elle a recommencé à parler. Surtout avec Blanche, mais quand même, ce n'est pas négligeable. Son profil psychologique s'est amélioré, elle fait des efforts. A présent, après un peu plus de deux mois, ils pensent qu'elle est capable de reprendre une vie relativement normale. Alors Cate attend, sagement, et continue ses progrès. Tous les jours, Blanche et Abby lui rendent visite, sauf les jours où les enquêtes sont trop prenantes, ce qui les empêche de venir. Ces-jours-là passent lentement. Cate en profite pour faire le tour de l'hôpital, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, elle en connaît les moindres recoins.

-Cate, lui dit un soir Abby, tu as appelé ta sœur ?

Elle en reste bouche bée.

-Euh…

-Ca veut dire non, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Blanche. Tu ne voudrais pas le faire, lui dire que tu es vivante et en bonne santé ?

-Au bout de 20 ans, ça sert à quelque chose ?

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais peut-être qu'elle aimerait savoir, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, les filles… Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-D'accord, un point pour toi, ce n'est pas si évident, admet Abby.

-Tu sors quand ? demande Blanche pour changer de sujet.

-Dans une semaine ! se réjouit Cate.

-Super. On a pris l'initiative d'organiser ton retour, s'excite Abby

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu vas venir habiter chez moi, le temps que tu sois complètement remise, explique Blanche.

-Sasha, je peux m'occuper de moi…

-Sans maison ? Essaie un peu… Et puis tu connais la maison, tu seras plus à l'aise, et… Bon, je te l'avoue, c'est un peu aussi par égoïsme. Mais tu as encore un peu besoin de nous, non ?

L'air faussement suppliant qu'elle prend, faire rire Cate.

-Oui, je sais bien. Mais il arrivera un jour où je partirai, tu comprends ?

-Oui, je sais, ça.

-Mais j'admets avoir encore besoin de vous !

Câlin général, imposé par Abby.

-Hmmff, Abs !

-Désolée…

-Gibbs… était toujours aussi à cheval sur ses règles ?

-Il en a inventé d'autres, tu veux dire ! Et Tony ne manque pas de nous les rappeler, sachant qu'il a les siennes… C'est presque comme un cauchemar.

-Ben j'ai survécu plus de 2 ans, donc c'est surmontable… Et tu as remarqué, Abs, comme il devient bon à l'imitation de Gibbs ?

-Ca c'est sûr… Il est comme ça aussi, à la maison ?

-Non. En tous cas, pas quand je suis là. Mais Ziva utilise les règles de Gibbs. Une fois elle a utilisé la 51, et la 45 en une phrase. Tony a essayé la 18, mais ça n'a pas marché alors on a créé la 70 : A la maison, le patron est une patronne.

Cate ne peut se retenir de rire. C'est tellement digne de Tony !

-Et vous en êtes à combien de nvelles règles ?

-Une seule pour l'instant, mais, on ne va pas tarder à en voir plus…

7 jours sans voir aucune des filles, c'est une sale épreuve pour Cate. Une sale épreuve, mais elle sait que c'est la dernière avant de sortir de l'hôpital, alors elle s'efforce d'être patiente, et trouve de nouvelles occupations. Elle discute aussi un peu avec les infirmières, ce qui lui apprend que Blanche et Abby ont insisté auprès des médecins pour avancer sa sortie qui ne devait pas avoir lieu avant quelques mois ! Pour elles, Cate est encore plus patiente…

L'après-midi de sa sortie, ses deux amies sont là pour l'accueillir. Elles lui prennent sa valise, et c'est Blanche qui la conduit… jusque chez Gibbs.

-Tu habites la maison de Gibbs ? s'étonne Cate.

-Oui. Après sa mort, j'ai pu la récupérer. Et maman et moi avons encore une autre maison, et une maison en France. L'avantage d'être directrice d'une agence fédérale… Viens, on va t'installer. Ensuite, Abby et moi avons pris notre journée pour aller remplir ton armoire !

Cate sourit.

-Ok, alors, je vide mes affaires et je suis à vous.

Les deux autres sautent sur place comme des gamines.

3h plus tard, elles ont refait la garde-robe de Cate. Sur leurs lèvres sont affichés des sourires heureux. En rentrant, elles posent les sacs, et sortent des bières et un jus de fruits pr Cate, et Abby et Blanche réclament un défilé. Elles en profitent pr prendre des photos.

-Tu es magnifique, Cate.

-Merci, les filles.

-Caitlin…

Ouh, son prénom en entier, ça ne présage rien de bon.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu vas encore devoir attde pr voir les garçons ?

-…

-Je suis désolée… Mais on ne peut pas aller les voir, comme ça, sans crier gare… Tu sais, ça va vraiment les chambouler, Tony t'aimait tellement… Il s'est fait à l'idée de ne plus te voir, alors, si tu réapparais d'un coup, il va complètement flipper… Et… bon, tu connais Tim, il va pas être sûr, il va chercher à comprendre des trucs bizarres qu'il a dans la tête…

-Comment ça, Tony m'aimait tellement ?

-Cate ! s'offusque Abby.

-Quoi ?

-Cate, Tony était fou amoureux de toi.

-A ce point ?

-Cate… Tu sais qu'il…

Les larmes montent aux yeux d'Abby.

-Il a mis tellement de temps à s'en remettre. A part Gibbs. T'imagines pas à quel point on a tous changé. Si Tony fait toujours autant de blagues, si McGee s'obstine toujours à expliquer les détails informatiques, si je continue à travailler seule avec mon équipe, si Gibbs a toujours gardé ses règles…Tony a gagné en maturité, McGee est plus sensible, je regarde tous les jours le dessin de moi en chauve-souris, et Gibbs… Gibbs est devenu presque gentil ! Il ne s'excuse qu'avec toi, il n'est poli qu'avec toi. Je le surprends à aller sur ton toit, parfois. Même chaque année. Il ne dit rien à personne, ce jour-là, et moi, je voudrais le suivre, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, alors j'y vais, mais le soir, et c'est encore plus dangereux ! Tony a trouvé son âme sœur, il s'est marié, il a deux filles, mais il y aura toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur pour toi. Parce qu'il t'a aimée comme un fou, et qu'il ne peut te laisser que faire partie de son passé. Alors il t'écrit, comme si un jour tu allais lire ce qu'il écrit. Il te raconte sa vie, il te parle. Au cimetière, il va régulièrement te voir. Parce que tu lui manques. McGee n'a plus jamais été le même. Avec toi il a grandi, il n'a plus peur de Tony, il prend ses marques, il… il pourrait prendre la place de Tony sans problème ! Alors maintenant, tu comprends ? Tu comprends le choc que ce serait pour eux ?!

Abby s'est levée pendant son monologue, furieuse devant l'incompréhension dont son amie fait preuve. Quand elle a fini, elle tourne les talons, et descend à la cave, où elle prend une bouteille de Bourbon et un verre, et commence à boire. Une fois, deux fois…

En haut, Cate n'en revient pas de ce qu'Abby lui a dit. Ses yeux se sont embués, et les larmes coulent, doucement. Blanche la prend dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, elle a encore du mal à croire que tu reviennes. Viens, tu dois te reposer.

Elle la laisse se coucher, et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis elle descend voir Abby, qui a fini la bouteille.

-Oh, non, Abs…

-Tu… Tu sais quoi, Sasha ? Je crois que Caitlin Todd est la meilleure amie que je n'aie jamais eue. Ms là, elle a dépassé les limites de ce que je peux supporter. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est insensible, non, je dis juste qu'elle est irréaliste, et se croit au monde des Bisounours… Alors après tout ce que l'équipe et moi avons traversé, non, je ne supporte pas ce comportement naïf et…

-Abs. Lâche la bouteille, il n'y a rien dedans. Viens avec moi.

Elles s'asseyent sur le bord du bateau.

-Sasha, tu sais travailler le bois ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais finir le bateau de Gibbs, comme ça. Tu sais comme c'est ton père, tu pourrais avoir plusieurs de ses qualités, tu ne crois pas ?

-Abby, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Douche-party ?

-Ouais, on va faire une douche-party, mais pas trop fort, parce que Cate essaie de dormir, d'accord ?

-Ok !

Elle fait prendre une douche froide à Abby, puis la couche dans son lit, avant de descendre ranger les affaires de Cate et la vaisselle, et se couche sur le canapé.

Cate se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. 3h30 du matin. Elle soupire. Elle ne peut pas réveiller Blanche mtnt. Demain elle va travailler, elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Alors elle attend. Pendant encore 2 mois, elle attend. C'est… une torture. Même si Blanche et Abby l'aident à faire passer le temps.

* * *

**Voilààààà! Alors avant de péter un autre câble, la chèvre va poster un chapitre et retourner sagement à... ce qui la rend si chèvre. Pour attendre sagement de petites (ou grandes, ça va aussi) reviews :)**

**Aliiks**


	5. Nouvelle enquête et cachotteries

**Aaaaaaaah! mon dieu... ca y est j'ai fini le chapitre 4! Il a mis au moins un mois à sortir de mon cerveau, çui-là!**

**bref, pour résumer, une nouvelle enquête, et Blanche et Abby préparent l'arrivée de Cate...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle enquête et cachotteries - POV Blanche**

-Non, non, non, et re non !

-Tony, je t'en prie, je peux le faire !

-Il en est hors de question.

-Il ne s'agit que de trois jours ! Et Tim sera là pour me couvrir au cas où !

-Sasha, c'est non ! On fera autrement.

Nous sommes le 10 Novembre, et Tony et Blanche se disputent pour une mission sous couvertures, où Blanche veut aller, mais que Tony estime trop dangereuse.

-Si tu fais autrement, il nous file entre les doigts encore une fois !

Blanche parle du terroriste fantôme qu'ils traquent depuis quelques mois déjà.

-C'est moi qui décide, Sasha.

-Tony. Sasha a raison, intervient Tim.

-S'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, Ziva m'étripe, vous réalisez ça ?

-Elle ne te fera rien, parce qu'il ne nous arrivera rien !

-Et je ferais comment, si je suis tout seul ici ?

-Je t'en prie, Tony ! C'est notre seule chance d'en finir ! Je me fais passer pour sa cible et Tim pour mon père !

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'était eux, au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! Cet ectoplasme s'est juste fait doublé.

-Et tu as une explication pour ça ?

-Non, c'est pour ça que je veux aller sur place. Allez, Tony… Il faut que je sorte de là !

-Tu vas sortir dans 4 jours, tu ne peux pas attendre encore un moment ?

-Non, je t'en supplie, tu nous enfermes, Ziva, Abbs et moi, comme si nous étions fragiles, depuis que ce fou furieux a débarqué i semaines… Il faut que je bouge !

Et il faut aussi que je prépare l'arrivée de Cate, pense Blanche.

-Tim et moi on y va en couverture, pas toi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu restes ici.

Blanche soupire, et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Abby a appelé, tu devrais aller la voir.

-C'est ton enquête.

-Elle t'a réclamée.

Blanche court jusqu'au labo.

-Abby ! hurle-t-elle presque dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au bon étage.

-Sashaaaa !

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-T'avais raison. La jeune femme et son père sont bien la cible de ce fantôme.

-Ceux qu'on a retrouvés avant-hier ?

-Exactement !

-Ha, je le savais.

Elle exécute une espèce de… dans de la joie, à laquelle Abby se joint.

-T'as imprimé les résultats, pour que je les montre à Tony, et que je lui prouve que j'ai raison ?

-Ouais, tiens. Seulement, bon courage pour lui faire dire oui.

Blanche se saisit de la feuille en levant les yeux au ciel, puis dépose un bisou sur la joue d'Abby avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

-Sasha ! l'appelle à nouveau la scientifique.

-Oui ?

-T'as trouvé un chalet assez grand ?

-On se retrouve ce soir chez moi pour en parler. Et tu peux appeler Cate ?

-Après toutes mes analyses, promet son amie.

Blanche grimpe les marches des escaliers 4 à 4. La flemme d'attendre l'ascenseur. Elle court à son bureau.

-J'ai des résultats d'Abby, nos deux morts d'avant-hier sont bien les cibles du fantôme.

-Ca reste non, Sasha.

-Quoi ?! tu veux l'arrêter comment, alors ?

-Autrement qu'en exposant autant nos vies.

-Ca changera pas le problème.

-D'accord, tu as gagné ! soupire Tony, exaspéré. Tim et toi allez sous couverture, je vous couvre.

-Tony…

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'avoir une 4ème personne ?

-Non.

-Ca fait 2 ans et demi, Tony. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas notre petit comité, loin de là. Mais si jamais tu trouvais quelqu'un qui pourrait… reprendre ta place… Sans vouloir te brusquer, bien sûr.

-Mouais…

**POV Caitlin**

Cate tourne en rond dans la maison. Blanche avait acheté une nouvelle télé, mais elle avait déjà passé deux heures devant. Elle avait parcouru la bibliothèque de sa nouvelle amie, avait dévoré 2 romans, et entamé un troisième, mais elle avait besoin de bouger. Elle soupire, s'assied sur le canapé. Soudain une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Elle se lève et se rend lentement à la cave. Il y a encore un bateau en construction. Celui de Gibbs, suppose-t-elle. Elle le contourne doucement, passant sa main sur le bois. Elle inspire à fond. S'imprègne de l'odeur de sciure, dont Gibbs faisait son eau de toilette… Soudain la porte claque.

-Cate, c'est Sasha ! Je suis rentrée. T'es où ?

-A la cave.

Cate se dépêche de retrouver Blanche dans la cuisine.

-Ca va ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

-Non, ça va. J'ai… regardé la télé, lu 2 romans.

-Cool. Abs va dîner avec nous ce soir, elle veut qu'on parle de Noël, et il faut que je vous parle de l'anniversaire de Ziva, aussi.

-C'est bientôt son anniversaire ?

-Oui, après demain.

Dès qu'il s'agit de Ziva, Cate est inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est pas méchante. Juste… un peu maladroite. Elle ne te fera aucun mal, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Alors, tu sais où tu veux aller pour les vacances de Noël ?

-Oui. En France.

-Ouh, tout un programme. T'as raison. Montagne ?

-Oui. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas skié, et ça me plairait bien d'en refaire…

-Je le savais.

-Comment ça ?

-Abby. Rappelle-toi, elle te connaît très bien.

-C'est vrai.

-Tiens, prends mon ordinateur, en attendant qu'elle arrive, on va regarder s'il y a un chalet suffisamment grand, pas trop cher, et bien situé.

Elles passent ainsi une heure, devant un écran, à passer en revue les chalets suffisamment grands pour 11 personnes.

-Cate, Sasha !

Un hurlement provenant de l'entrée les arrête.

-Vous êtes là ?

-Je ne suis pas mon père, la porte est ouverte que quand je suis là…

-Alors, commence Abby en arrivant. Il faut qu'on parle de plein de trucs. D'abord dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de Ziva, et j'ai plein d'idées de cadeaux, mais bon, comme je sais qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on lui souhaite, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait simplement faire une soirée tous ensemble avec un cadeau groupé, il faut juste que le cadeau arrive, j'ai commandé des trucs provenant d'Israël, j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, ça devait arriver hier, ça arrivera demain; maintenant que ça c'est réglé, les vacances de Noël : vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Ok, elle peut donc toujours débiter autant de mots à la minute. Ou à la seconde, à ce rythme-là.

-Oui, répond Blanche. On a trouvé plusieurs endroits sympas ! Dans les Alpes françaises, on a vu un grand truc, avec plusieurs appartements mais cuisine et pièce à vivre communes, et il y a même une piscine chauffée !

-La grande claaaasse ! Le prix ?

-Hum…

-Ouais, je m'en doutais… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Et au moins on tient tous dedans.

-Elle a raison, la soutient Cate, face à l'air pas convaincu de Blanche.

-En plus il faut se dépêcher, sinon, on ne l'aura jamais !

-Vous savez quoi ? Ok, vous avez gagné. Maintenant, Abby laisse-moi préparer le dîner, sinon on ne va jamais manger J Et les filles…

-Oui ?

-Vous voulez venir au cimetière avec moi, après le diner ? C'est l'anniversaire de Papa…

-On ne va pas croiser les autres ? s'inquiète Cate

-On y est déjà allé ce midi. Mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais venir avec moi…

-Bien sûr.

Mais c'est une Cate nerveuse – un peu trop à son goût, d'ailleurs – qui se rend au cimetière. Devant la sépulture de l'homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un père, elle sent l'émotion la submerger, et ne peut retenir les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle entend vaguement Blanche parler comme si son père était encore là. Elle reconnait son nom, plusieurs fois, ainsi que celui des autres. Mais en même temps, il se passe un million de choses dans sa tête.

D'abord, elle revoit tous ces moments où Gibbs la poussait à bout, tous ceux où il l'énervait, ceux où il l'avait laissée pousser Tony dans ses retranchements. En fin de compte, il faisait ça souvent.

-Oh, Gibbs…, soupira-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main d'Abby prendre la sienne.

-On y va, les pressa soudain Blanche.

* * *

**Bon, pour le chapitre 5 il est encore en gestation, et donc, je ne sais pas quand il va faire son apparition, parce que j'ai encore du boulot pour mes concours, donc... On verra.**

**Des commentaires à faire (pas sur les concours, évidemment...)**

**Aliiks**


	6. Le début des ennuis

**Ca c'est pour me faire pardonner et prendre un peu d'avance sur les prochains chapitres. Ouais, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne savais pas quand je publierai, mais les épithéliums sont une source d'inspiration... Exceptionnelle... Bref un peu d'action, dans ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : le début des ennuis – POV Blanche**

Blanche leur fait faire le tour du cimetière.

-Suivez-moi.

Elle les guide jusqu'à l'accès arrière du cimetière.

-Sasha !

Le ton d'Abby pose la question qu'elle n'ose pas poser.

-Promettez moi de faire tout ce que je vais vous demander.

Elle porte la main à sa hanche, pour vérifier les armes qu'elle a. Rien. Evidemment. Il faudrait se battre au corps à corps…

-Pourquoi ? lance Cate.

-On a été suivies. Allez, pas de bruit.

Elles se glissent comme des chats derrières les pierres tombales.

-Ok… Vous allez jusqu 'à la grille arrière. Vous rentrez à la maison sans oublier de faire un détour au cas où vous êtes suivies. A la maison, Abby, tu appelles Tony et tu lui dis que j'ai besoin de lui au cimetière. N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne savent pas que Cate est là. Vous prendrez la voiture.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais essayer de les garder ici le plus longtemps possible.

En même temps, elel envoie un message à Tim pour lui dire de la rejoindre avec son arme. Au moins, si Tony ne pouvait pas venir, ils pourraient s'en sortir tous les deux.

Soudain, des bruits de pas lents et mesurés se font entendre.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Cate, tu vois quoi ?

-Ils viennent de la droite et par derrière. Ils sont 4. Deux costauds et 2 plus petits.

-D'accord. Prenez les clefs. Allez-y, maintenant !

Blanche ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration. Elle a le temps de voir ses amies quitter le cimetière avant de se tourner vers les 4 assaillants. Par chance, ils n'ont pas leurs armes à la main. Les 2 costauds se jettent un regard entendu. En quelques secondes, Blanche est encerclée.

-Oh, c'est pas égal… Mauvais joueurs ! marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le premier coup vient de sa droite. Elle ne peut pas l'éviter, mais elle ne peut pas non plus ne pas répondre. Ah, les réflexes de Ziva ! Elle rend le coup, puis se baisse, sentant du mouvement derrière elle, et le coup qui lui était destiné atterrit dans la figure de l'autre costaud. La jeune femme profite de sa position pour prendre son flingue au type, et le cache dans son dos. Elle s'accroupit, et se redresse au moment où les deux « petits » (tout est relatif, hein, parce qu'au final, c'est quand même elle la plus petite, au milieu de ces 4 brutes !) s'apprêtent à tenter leur chance, et ses poings rencontrent les mentons des deux hommes. Sonnée, ils ne peuvent pas répliquer, et Blanche en profite pour les assommer et leur prendre encore un flingue. Elle se trouve en moins bonne position quand un coup de feu résonne. Les 3 combattants se tournent vers l'endroit d'où vient le coup, l'arrière du cimetière ?

-Tim ! Te voilà, soupire Blanche. Mais je maîtrisais la situation.

Tim s'approche prudemment.

-Sasha !

Cette fois, le cri vient de l'entrée principale.

-Tony, bienvenue à la petite fête !

Les deux hommes tentent de prendre leurs armes.

-Non, rêvez pas, les arrête Blanche en sortant les deux armes de derrière son dos. Ah, ça fait mal de se faire maîtriser par une fille, hein !

Tim leur passe les menottes à tous les 4, et avec Tony, ils les ramènent au NCIS.

-Tu viens Blanche ?

-Non, je vais rentrer, abby dois être complètement paniquée.

-Hé ! l'interpelle encore Tim. Tu le prends au second degré à chaque fois qu'on t'attaque ?

Blanche sourit et rentre chez elle.

-SASHAA !

Abby et Cate se jettent sur elle à peine la porte ouverte.

-Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Tout va bien, les garçons sont avec eux. C'est précisément à cause de ce genre de gens que je ne veux pas que tu sortes, Cate. On est trop en danger.

-On ?

-Cate et moi.

Devant l'œil interrogateur de ses amies, Blanche soupire.

-Je ne sais pas exactement quel est le danger qui nous guette, je ne sais pas précisément ce qu'il se passe, mais on est en danger. Et non, tu ne négocieras pas pour sortir. A moins que… Attends une seconde. Tu sais encore te servir d'une arme à feu ?

-Heu, je pense que oui.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois sûre.

-Alors dans ce cas, je suis sûr. Après tout, c'est comme le vélo, ca ne s'oublie pas.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser mon arme de secours. Si jamais tu sors et que tu te sens suivie, agressée… N'hésite pas à tirer. Ensuite tu rentres à la maison et tu m'appelles.

-Et toi, tu auras quoi comme arme ?

-Mon flingue de service, et j'aurai des couteaux un peu partout. Normalement.

Le lendemain, Blanche est inquiète en arrivant en bureau. Laisser une arme à Cate et l'autoriser à sortir n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue, mais son amie a besoin de sortir, prendre un peu l'air…

-Alors, demande-t-elle en lâchant son sac à côté de son bureau.

-A ton avis ? martela Tony, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. On a passé la nuit à les interroger, et on n'a rien pu en tirer, et pour cause !

-Oh, je vois. Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un de très fort pour les défendre.

-Et pas n'importe qui : Alison Hart ! et elle ne prend une affaire que si elle est sûre de gagner. Elle les a fait sortir.

-C'est pas vrai…

-On annule la mission sous couverture.

-Hors de question ! ce n'est pas 4 brutes qui me font peur à ce point ! je refuse que l'autre ectoplasme nous échappe à cause d'eux !

-Je te jure, si tu te casses un ongle, on est tous morts !

- Je sais. Mais rappelle-toi qui m'a élevée.

-Oui, c'est Ziva, je suis au courant, et donc elle t'a appris tous les sports de combats qu'elle connait et théoriquement, tu ne risques rien.

-Et puis j'aurai mes lames, donc tant que Tim à son arme, tout va bien.

Tony lève les yeux au ciel, mais 2h plus tard, Tim et Blanche sont assis à un table du restaurant de l'hôtel de luxe où Adam Wright et sa fille Angela.

-Si jamais il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, menace Tony dans leurs oreillettes.

-On sait !

-Alors, Angie, tu as choisi ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude. Excuse-moi une minute.

Blanche se lève et se planque derrière un escalier.

-Tu dois arrêter ça, Tony, c'est très déconcentrant !

-Reconcentre-toi.

-Le barman. Et l'homme d'affaires, deux tables derrière Tim.

-Gardez un œil sur eux.

Elle regagne sa place.

-Alors ? demande Tim.

-T'as entendu.

Après leur déjeuner, Tim prend place au bar, et Blanche s'installe à la piscine, où leur deuxième suspect a aussi prévu de passer l'après midi. D'ailleurs, il s'approche plutôt timidement de l'agent.

-Que fait une si jeune demoiselle seule, ici ? demande-t-il.

-Ca dépend. Que fait un homme comme vous, seul, ici ?

-Le travail, sourit-il.

-Ah… J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire la même chose, mais ce serait un mensonge. Je suis ici en vacances avec mon père. Il m'emmène tous les ans ici pour une semaine. Rien que lui et moi.

-Sasha, tais-toi…

-Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre ?

-Volontiers.

Elle se lève et prend le bras que lui propose l'homme.

-Au fait, je ne connais pas votre nom…

-Angela. Angela Wright.

-Wright ? Alors c'est votre père que je venais voir !

-Comment ? Mais il est en vacances !

-oui, mais il s'agit d'une urgence.

-Je crois que tu le tiens, Sash. Tim, Sasha le tient, notre fantôme.

-Oh, je vois. Tiens, Papa. Je ne savais pas que tu prenais les affaires urgentes ?

Du coin de l'œil, Blanche voit le barman plonger la main sous le bar. Elle sait que c'est un arme à feu.

-Ne fais rien, lui souffle Tony.

Mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils allaient les ligoter et les fouiller et trouver les armes qu'elle avait et alors, elle ne pourrait plus rien contre eux.

Elle se dégage imperceptiblement du bras de son accompagnateur et saisit la lame à sa hanche.

-AGENTS FEDERAUX, NE BOUGEZ PLUS !

Au cri de sa collègue, Tim brandit son arme, en même temps que le barman et de l'homme d'affaire. Dans le bar, tout le monde hurle et se met à couvert.

-Deux combats en deux jours, soupire Blanche. Je n'ai même pas le droit à 24h de répit !

-Sasha, la met en garde Tim.

-Oui, je suis là. Les mains derrière la tête. Les armes au sol.

Sauf qu'au lieu de poser son Colt, le barman tire. Blanche se baisse et lance son couteau, qui se fiche dans le ventre de l'homme.

-Si vous voulez la même chose, dit Blanche au second, dites-le moi, je me ferai un plaisir.

Mais ce n'était pas le cerveau de l'histoire, ce n'était qu'un sous-fifre, et Blanche le sait depuis qu'il s'est approché d'elle.

-Tim appelle une ambulance, et compresse sa blessure, pendant que je pose quelques questions à monsieur…

-Sasha ! crie Tony. Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-C'était ça où on mourrait ! se défendit l'agent.

* * *

**Blanche n'est qu'une sale gamine têtue, insolente, qui ne respecte pas les règles, ni les ordres qu'on lui donne! Mais bon, c'est un très bon agent. Elle ressemblerait pas à son père par hasard?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!**

**Aliiks **


	7. Deux discussions et une insomnie

**Mwahahahaha! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 6! Savourez-le comme il se doit, parce que je ne sais pas du tout quand le chapitre 7 arrivera, parce que je pars 2 jours, après je suis en vacances, mais pas chez moi, donc késako de la connection internet, c'est la question qui tourne dans ma tête depuis quelques heures...**

**Sinon, vraiment, toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui voulaient ce chapitre plus tôt, mais, allez vous plaindre à d'autres gens qui ne son t pas moi mais dont je tairais le nom, mais mes classeurs de cours feront aussi l'affaire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre patience! :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand deux discussions ont lieu en même temps, et que Cate fait une insomnie - POV Blanche**

-Il est furieux, lui fait remarquer Abby.

-Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas une Gibbs pour rien. Je le trouve tellement plus peureux, depuis que les filles sont nées !

-C'est vrai, sourit la laborantine. Mais tu lui as foutu une sacrée trouille.

-Je raconterai ça aux jumelles quand elles seront plus grandes. T'as appelé pour le chalet ?

-OUIIIIII ! et on l'a.

-Gé-nial ! En espérant que d'ici là, ceux qui me cherchent n'auront pas réapparu.

-On n'a pas encore eu d'appel au secours, donc pour l'instant, tout va bien. Demain, c'est toi qui garde les jumelles ?

-Oui, comme ça, ils vont déjeuner en amoureux, et nous on leur prépare la maison. Y'a quoi comme activités ?

-Super, tout est prêt, chez moi, et n'attend plus que d'être installé. Oh, ski, luge pour les jumelles, raquettes, y'a un restaurant où il y a une salle de billard, la proprio est adorable, je l'ai déjà appelée ! et y'a plein de pistes. T'as prévu de faire quoi ?

-Super, on pourra prendre les filles… Je sais pas, je pensais peut-être aller au parc, manger une glace, aller faire un peu de shopping pour elles… Kelly est très shopping. Et elle a du goût, cette petite tient de son père, c'est incroyable. Bon, y'a plus qu'à les forcer à venir avec nous.

-Exactement. Celui que tu as blessé s'appelle Derek Tenian, il a déjà été fiché par le FBI pour meurtre, mais personne ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Et le second est Dominic Tolnow. Lui il a été reconnu par les fichiers d'Interpol. Il a été en Europe, en Asie… ok dans tous les continents, et c'est pas un gentil. Il a été associé à la Grenouille et… J'ai bien dit ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas Sasha ?

-Croise ses informations avec ceux qu'on a eus hier.

Abby s'exécuta.

-Effectivement, les 5 ont travaillé pour la Grenouille. Ils ont arrêté quand il a été tué. Mais Daniel Treniel, l'un des deux costauds, a repris le marché.

-C'est pas vrai, l'histoire recommence ! Et en plus il faut qu'on gère… tu sais quoi.

-Je sais ! J'ai des informations, d'ailleurs, je t'envoie ça pour ce soir, Cate et toi pourrez regarder.

-D'accord. Merci Abs.

Blanche remonta à l'open space, où Tony ne décolérait pas, et McGee avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter dans cet état.

-Sasha, Dieu merci… Dis-lui d'arrêter.

-Il va se calmer ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, pesta leur chef d'équipe, je vais faire les interrogatoires, et vous, vous observerez.

-On te suit.

Sauf que justement, les interrogatoires ne donnèrent aucune piste. Au bout de 3h de questions, Tony finit par en avoir assez d'éplucher les moindres lettres de ce que leur suspect disait, et renvoya ses agents chez eux.

Blanche fit un saut chez Ziva.

-Hey, Blanche ! Comment tu vas ?

-Ton mari est de mauvaise humeur, ce soir, la prévint la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour me dire qu'il est de mauvaise humeur avant de me dire pourquoi, alors c'est forcément toi.

-D'accord… On était sous couverture, avec Tim, et on avait deux suspects réunis, et l'un avait un flingue, je n'avais rien, que mes lames, Tony m'a dit de ne pas bouger, mais j'ai lancé une lame quand même. Non, Kelly, lâche mes cheveux ! Kelly, je te promets que demain je t'achèterai de belles pinces pour mettre dans tes cheveux, parce que je sais que tu adores ça, mais lâche les miens, s'il te plaît.

-Et pourquoi tu as désobéi ?

-Parce que c'était ça ou ils nous fouillaient, et je n'avais plus d'armes du tout.

-T'as eu raison.

-C'est toi qui m'a appris, je te rappelle.

-Tu nous gardes toujours les filles, demain ?

-Je t'ai promis que oui, et on va bien s'amuser, profite d'avoir une après-midi entière avec Tony pour ton anniversaire.

**POV Caitlin**

Quand Blanche rentra, Cate était sur l'ordinateur en train de regarder le site internet de l'hôtel qu'Abby avait réservé pour Noël. Elle avait hâte d'y être et de les revoir, tous. Elle n'était pas sortie, aujourd'hui, pour ne pas mettre la pression à Blanche. Elle savait la jeune femme inquiète, et elle avait sûrement ses raisons. A la place, elle avait cuisiné, et quand vint l'heure du repas, tout était prêt. Pendant le repas, Blanche lui raconta comment elle avait mis Tony hors de lui, et elles rirent de l'intolérance de McGee face à la colère de leur supérieur.

Mais cette nuit-là, Cate ne put fermer l'œil. Au bout de deux heures à rester allongée dans son lit, elle se leva, contrariée, et se saisit de l'ordinateur. Curieuse, elle pirata les données du NCIS et téléchargea son dossier. Parmi tous les documents, elle en découvrit un, crypté, et sa copie décryptée récemment. Abby avait dû passer par là. Elle ouvrit la copie décryptée et lut son contenu. Là fut sa surprise. Elle n'avait pas été sur le toit. Ce jour-là, elle était dans une salle d'expérience génétique. Elle vivait ce qu'un clone d'elle vivait. Oh, là, stop, stop, stop ! Un _Clone _? Et pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de la cloner, elle, Caitlin Todd ? Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne exactement de cette journée, c'était le seul moyen de savoir… Mais justement, la mémoire lui faisait défaut, c'était exactement pour cela qu'elle est restée 18 ans dans un hôpital. Ce qui signifiait que ça méritait une enquête. Cate se slappa mentalement. Elle ne pouvait pas enquêter, elle n'était plus agent.

Elle décida de terminer sa lecture avant de s'aventurer un peu plus dans des pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Elle avait donc été volontaire pour une expérience génétique. Un laboratoire lui avait prélevé du sang, et avait créé un clone parfait d'elle. Un jour, elle avait donc été au labo en question pour un test. Elle avait enfilé un casque, relié à son clone, ce qui lui permettait de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf que ce jour-là était jour d'enquête sur le terrain. Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'était douté de rien. Alors au début, Cate avait pensé que c'était une scène virtuelle. Sauf que lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle ce soir-là, elle avait vu le NCIS dans son appartement. Elle était retournée en courant au laboratoire, avait fait toute une scène pour remettre le casque et avait tout suivi de l'enquête : son autopsie, et même son enterrement. Elle était ressortie de la salle détruite.

* * *

**Voilà! Bon, pour vous rassurer, oui, j'ai commencé le prochain chapitre, mais bon... On va voir s'il sera modifié d'ici sa publication, que j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tarder...**


	8. Souvenirs

**Après une longue discussion avec... Ok, avec moi, donc c'est pas une discussion... Bref, après un débat intérieur, voici un chapitre un peu plus court, mais déterminant...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs – POV Caitlin**

_Secouée de sanglots, comme si la mort qu'elle venait de voir n'était pas la sienne, elle sortit du bâtiment, sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle était désorientée, elle ne savait plus où elle était ni où elle allait. Après avoir erré quelques heures, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, elle finit par se réfugier dans une ruelle sombre, dans le fond de laquelle elle se recroquevilla, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Encore sous le choc, elle finit pourtant par s'endormir. Elle avait passé trois jours comme ça, dans la ruelle, sans bouger. Juste pleurer. La chose suivante dont elle se rappelait, c'était la chambre. Elle était dans une chambre toute blanche. Dans un lit. Avec des tubes dans les veines. L'hôpital. Elle était à l'hôpital. Dans la minute qui suivait son réveil, deux médecins et deux internes avaient fait leur apparition._

_-Bonjour Madame, je suis le Dr. Dickson. Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom ? dit doucement le plus âgé des médecins._

_Mais Cate émergeait encore, elle avait… Elle n'avait pas mal, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait amenée ici, dans cet hôpital, et encore moins qui elle était. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de s'être vue mourir. Alors, évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là._

_Les médecins avaient fini, elle ne savait comment, par trouver son nom. Caitlin Todd. En surprenant une conversation entre les internes, elle comprit que quelqu'un payait pour son séjour, et qu'il ne fallait que personne ne sache qu'elle était là. Elle était un secret. Ca lui plaisait assez, comme idée. Mais l'ennui commença à se faire sentir au bout de quelques jours seulement… Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle finit par allumer la télévision. Elle mit la chaîne d'informations, c'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle tomba sur son enterrement. Les visages qu'elle aperçut lui semblèrent familiers, mais elle ne savait pas mettre un nom dessus, ou un environnement. Alors, elle éteignit la télévision._

-Salut, Cate, je suis rentrée !

-Salut Sasha.

Il était 10h. Blanche revenait avec les jumelles DiNozzo, qu'elle devait garder pour une partie de la journée.

-Regardez, les filles, c'est mon amie Cate. Cate je te présente Tali, et Kelly. Je vais aller au parc, avec elles, tu veux venir ?

-Non, ça va…

-T'as une petite mine, aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

-Alors repose-toi… Appelle-moi, s'il y a un problème.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Eh ! entendit-elle alors que Blanche sortait.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Cate.

-Oui, je sais, sourit Cate.

Blanche et les jumelles s'en vont.

Après une heure de débat intérieur, Cate reprit l'ordinateur de Blanche et continua la lecture du dossier. Elle était donc entrée à l'hôpital, et quelqu'un payait son séjour. Quelqu'un du nom de Jennifer Shepard. Mais comment cette femme avait-elle su qui elle était ? Et _pourquoi _avait-elle payé l'hôpital ? Soudain, elle se rappela avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Jennifer Shepard… Elle ouvrit une recherche internet.

_Dans les couloirs du laboratoire, Cate croise une femme rousse qui lui sourit._

_-Vous devez être l'agent Caitlin Todd._

_-Euh… Oui, c'est moi._

_-Je suis l'agent Jennifer Shepard. Je reviens de France, ne soyez pas étonnée de ne m'avoir jamais vue ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?_

_-oh, eh bien, pour tout vous dire je suis un sujet d'étude pour une expérience génétique._

_-Voilà quelque chose qui m'impressionne…_

_-Et vous ?_

_-Oh, une visite à une amie… Bonne journée._

-C'est la mère de Sasha ! s'écria Cate, accusant presque l'ordinateur de le lui avoir caché.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une discussion avec Blanche.

* * *

**Je l'avais dit que c'était court! Donc nous avons appris comment Jenny et Cate se connaissaient. Maintenant, il faut qu'on sache pourquoi on en veut à Cate et Blanche. C'est promis, ca va venir, mais pas tout de suite :( (avant, il faut que je vous raconte comment Blanche s'est occupée des jumelles, et j'ai plusieurs idées...)**

**Gros bisous, et vive les vacances! (ouais, ouais, vacances...)**

**Aliiks**


	9. On fait le point

**Héhé, voilà, les vacances sont terminées pour moi, et l'inspiration est revenue! Parce que oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, donc voilà, mon chapitre qui m'est sorti de la tête hier et que j'aurais voulu poster hier soir, si j'avais eu internet. Avec toutes mes excuses, parce que c'est pas gentil de faire attendre les gens comme ça...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : On fait le point - POV Blanche **

Comme elle l'avait promis, Blanche emmène les jumelles faire un peu de shopping, puis, après le déjeuner, les laisse jouer dans le parc. Elle est ravie de voir les deux petites filles courir en riant. Kelly a voulu mettre dans ses cheveux les barrettes que Blanche lui a achetées. Tali s'approche de la jeune femme.

-Sasha, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? lui demande-t-elle dans un français parfait.

-J'arrive mon trésor, mais parle en anglais, les gens parlent anglais ici, lui répond Blanche.

Elles ont appris les deux langues, puisque leur mère parle anglais à la maison, mais souvent français avec Blanche, et Tali avait pris la mauvaise habitude de parler français à Blanche.

-Tu m'attrapes ? la défie Kelly.

Blanche relève le défi. Elle court après la petite fille qui la fuit en riant aux éclats. Tali les rejoint bientôt, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque, fatiguées, elles s'arrêtent, Tali fait remarquer à sa sœur :

-C'est l'anniversaire de Maman, aujourd'hui.

-Papa a dit qu'il fait une surprise, lui répond Kelly, cherchant la confirmation auprès de Blanche.

-Vous allez voir, ça va être bien, et votre maman sera très contente. Même si elle n'aime pas les surprises.

Les jumelles courent encore un peu, avant de revenir vers Blanche, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bonne idée, dit Blanche, on va rentrer, et je vous laisse faire une sieste en attendant que Tony et Ziva reviennent.

Elle réinstalle les filles dans la poussette et elles rentrent.

-Cate ? On est rentrée. Je couche les filles et je te rejoins.

**POV Caitlin**

Devant la télévision, Cate approuve d'un léger signe de tête à ce que vient de lui dire Sasha. Lorsque son amie redescend de la chambre des jumelles et s'installe à côté d'elle, elle la laisse parler.

-Alors, ça été, le déjeuner ?

-Oui, très bien. J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit.

-Super.

Silence.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Sasha.

-De quoi, exactement.

-De Jennifer Shepard.

-Ma mère ?

-Oui. Je la connaissais.

-Ah bon ? fait Blanche, sincèrement surprise.

Cate saisit l'occasion de raconter tout ce qu'elle a découvert. Soudain, beaucoup de souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire, et elle laisse échapper un cri.

-Cate, ça va ?

-Sasha… Je me souviens… de plein de choses.

-Pourquoi tu paniques, alors ?

-Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est en danger !

La voix de Cate monte d'au moins trois ou quatre octaves, soit trois ou quatre de trop à son goût.

-Hé, sourit Blanche, détends-toi. Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir avec toi.

Cate hausse les sourcils.

-Ok, se corrige son amie, ça a sans doute un lien avec toi, mais parce que ma mère est la principale intéressée dans cette histoire.

-Mais elle est morte ! Comment peut-on pourchasser une femme morte ?

-En pourchassant sa fille, ça te va comme réponse ?

-Euh… oui, désolée.

-Règle numéro 6 ?

-Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

-Bon, on est d'accord avec ça. Ensuite, il faut qu'on les laisse faire une erreur dans leur mode opératoire. C'est comme ça qu'Abby trouvera leur empreinte, et qu'on pourra les tracer.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on se protège ?

-Aussi. C'est à moi de les piéger, pas à toi, Cate. Toi, ton rôle, c'est de rester en vie. Pour éviter que cette fois, ils t'éliminent vraiment.

-Tu crois que c'est encore Ari Haswari ?

-Non, Cate, ce n'est pas lui, mais c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui le connaissait et qui veut le venger, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ce serait trop facile.

-Oui, je sais. Mais ça peut aussi être un ancien associé de la Grenouille, ou des Russes encore une fois… Ou des gens qui ont connu Adrian Benoît. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipe et moi gérons ça.

-J'espère que ce sera bientôt fini.

-Moi aussi. En attendant, tu as trouvé des films, pour ce soir, ou tu as l'intention de continuer tes recherches sur ma mère ?

-Comment tu as su ?

-C'est facile. Tu te souviens, mais tu es curieuse. Tu dois avoir envie de continuer tes recherches… Ce n'est pas un reproche, rassure-toi. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterai.

-Pourquoi ?

-On ne sait pas qui est derrière les écrans, répond Blanche en se levant pour répondre à son téléphone qui sonne.

**POV Blanche**

-SASHA ! Tout est prêt ! Comment ça s'est passé avec les jumelles ? hurle Abby à l'autre bout du téléphone

-Elles sont des anges, Abs, ai-je vraiment besoin de te le rappeler ?

-Les garçons se sont plaints toute la matinée, même Ducky râlait ! Breena et moi, on a vécu un enfer ! Si jamais tu nous refais un coup pareil…

-Ca sonne comme une menace, s'amuse Blanche. Mais personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait s'acquitter aussi bien de cette tâche, ma chère Abby

-Mauvaise excuse, Sasha. Mais tu as raison. On va prendre un café entre filles, tu veux venir, pendant que les garçons guérissent de cet effort surhumain ?

-Non, Cate est à la maison, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule trop longtemps.

-D'accord. Et n'oublie pas, 18h chez eux.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier un horaire que j'ai moi-même donné ? s'insurge Blanche.

En attendant le réveil des filles, Cate et Blanche font le point sur ce qu'elles savent de la relation que Cate avait avec Jenny.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas compris avant, lorsque tu m'as dit le nom de ta mère !

-Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Cate, tu ne pouvais pas te rappeler de tous les noms que je pouvais te citer, tout simplement parce qu'il y a certaines personnes que tu n'as pas assez fréquenté pour te souvenir de leurs noms alors que ca fait genre 20 ans que tu ne parles pas et que tu es amnésique.

-Et là, c'est moi qui m'énerve ? la taquine Caitlin

-Non, moi, je m'excite, il y a une nuance ! sourit Blanche pour sa défense.

-Mouais, c'est peu recevable, comme argument.

-Avec ce genre de réflexe, tu seras très vite de retour au NCIS, commente Blanche. Bon. On sait que tu as rencontré Maman en allant la première fois au labo. Et qu'elle a pris contact avec toi. Elle revenait de France. Ensuite, tu te souviens de trucs précis ?

-Oui, je me souviens…

Cate fit une liste exhaustive en comptant sur ses doigts :

-La fois d'après, on a pris un café ensemble. Elle m'a parlé de son boulot, qu'elle était agent fédéral, qu'elle avait une fille, ben… toi, en fait. J'ai dit que je travaillais aux Services Secrets. On a parlé de nos familles, un peu. Enfin, moi je lui ai parlé de mes frères et sœur, parce qu'elle était enfant unique et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des frères et sœurs. Elle m'a parlé de l'homme de sa vie. Qu'elle avait quitté parce qu'elle faisait passer le travail avant tout. Un jour, je lui ai dit que je rentrais au NCIS. Elle m'a dit que c'était là qu'elle travaillait, mais pas à Washington même, et qu'elle espérait bien m'y croiser un jour. On n'en a jamais eu le temps…

-Et elle, elle ne t'a jamais parlé de son expérience ?

-Non. Elle me l'aurait dit, ou on se serait croisés plusieurs fois. Pas que deux ou trois. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me fascinait. Je ne saurai pas te dire quoi… Mais, c'est sûr, cette femme me fascinait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :) je posterai d'ici ce soir ou demain le chapitre suivant, ça dépendra d'où j'en serai dans mes cours, en fait. Sur ce, j'espère que malgré tout, vous avez apprécié :)**

**Aliiks**


End file.
